Burning Love
by FireFoxSpirit
Summary: Lily Luna Potter has to do a paper with Scorpius Malfoy, but soon finds that this young hate she has for him is starting to shred away as he lets her see inside his heart. She is breaking as much as she is healing.


Hey! So there are three things I want to get straight before posting this.

I do not, though I wish, AT ALL own the harry potter series or characters mentioned in this, so don't get the wrong idea!

Is that I have a semi busy basis so if I don't post very often I am sorry!

I've never done something like this, so please be nice! Also, I don't have every day of my life invested to this, so just chill. Also If I do see some mean comments I will complain.

Anyways, I love love love harry potter, but I just want to say I might get some things wrong about the names and ages and things like that, and I want to say I'm sorry. I'm not superwomen!(Though that would be cool)

So while reading this please keep these in mind, and enjoy the probably bad stuff I type. Cheers!

_-_-_-_Chapter One_-_-_-_

Lily got onto the train, her curly red hair sweeping in the middle of her back. She still had butterflies in the pit of her stomach from the earlier talk she had with her older brothers about the sorting hat. It had gotten her all confused about what house she was going to get into, heaven forbid it be Slytherin like her older brother Albus. Trying to shake off all the fear started walking forward, looking in the small compartment window, trying to find an empty/semi empty one. Finally she sighed when she found the compartment with her brothers and cousins in it, though it was rather crowded with four people in there were no other options. She shoved open the compartment door, her owl that was perched on her shoulder shifting and flying to James' shoulder. Lily slowly walked to the small empty space next to the window and sat down, her pale skin reflecting in the window. The twelve year old girl could look out of the window all night, but she sadly was drawn away from it most of the time, Rose talking about her dad, and how people will love her because of it. By the end of the train ride she was informed… again about how her father was a legend, and why he was a legend. When she got off the train, she was greeted by a large man with a friendly smile and sweet eyes.

"Hello my dear, ye must be first year" he said grinning, and motioning me to the big group off students that she guessed was first years. On her way though, still watching her owl that was sat on James' shoulder, she suddenly was shoved by someone trying to find her friend into a boy walking past. Lily was pushed to the ground, a figure falling onto her. She found her light brown eyes closed, so she opened them slowly to large grey eyes staring back at her. He was heavy, but he didn't look to much older then her, maybe a second year. He was frowning, and his wavy blonde hair fell into his eyes, making him look quite handsome. He pulled himself off of Lily, also pulling her up with him. "Watch where years going next to smart one" He growled, shoving his hands into his pockets and slowly stalking off, followed by a small group of girls, who he figured were his 'fans'. She clenched her fist, rage in her heart. She made sure her wand was not broken, that she had carelessly placed in her white boots. With her robes weighing down on her, Lily made her way to the big group of first years.

By the time she sat onto the seat, and the sorting hat was placed onto her head, she forgot all about the encounter with that boy, who she later found his name was Scorpius. Rubbing her eyes slightly, she saw many people staring at her, waiting to see if she would get into there house. 'I hope I don't get into Slytherin' she prayed in her mind. Her thoughts were cut off when the hat started speaking.

"She's intelligent, like her mother… and brave like her father, but shy and a loner all the same. She would make sure her friends were ok before her, and she is very mysterious." It muttered slowly.

Lily stiffed as it started talking again, afraid of what it would say.

"My dearest lily… you have the heat of a lion, and you would work well in

Gryffindor, but also you could do well in Slytherin for your will to speak your mind if you're angry. You shall be in… GRYFFINDOR!" It wailed, while applause struck around the dining hall, she felt the pressure of the hat be taken off of her, and her standing up and being guided to the Gryffindor table. She sat between Rose and James', still in a slight faze by all of the talking and laughing of the table. She couldn't believe it, and she couldn't wait to tell her mother and father she got into the Gryffindor house.

3 Years Later

Lily stood in front of Scorpius, a frown plastered on his face like always. She tried looking taller then she actually was by squaring off her shoulders and puffing her chest out. Scorpius gave and amused look and shifted slowly, about to walk off.

She gave him an annoyed look before opening her mouth to speak.

"You know we have a paper due in charms class or we're going to get a bad grade" She said quietly, still trying to look strong. "And how is that my problem Little" He growled, his frown changing to a smirk. She hated that name, he was just super tall, so he called her little because that's what she was to him.

"I don't want to be yelled at for failing charms because I didn't complete a stupid paper!" She murmured, her hair falling In front of her eyes.

"Fine" He sighed, taking out a piece of paper and writing on it, the slowly handing it to her before turning around and pacing away, still looking cool while doing it. The note said 1 word and a time on it.

_Library_

_6:30_


End file.
